Usuario discusión:Darkness Emo Skull/Archivo5
Cambio en Background Muy buenas, te dejo el mensaje a ti aunque va a todos los administradores: Me he tomado la licencia de cambiar el background del wiki para adaptarlo al nuevo diseño de los wikis, ahora los bordes que le pusísteis aparecen justo en el tamaño que deben estar. Si no consideráis adecuado el cambio revertidlo por favor ;). Un saludo,--Bola (discusión) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png Staff 10:10 10 oct 2012 (UTC) Remasterización del fondo clásico del wiki Alonso he trabajado en esto en dos días y me tome la molestia de mejorar el fondo pasandolo a formato .png rehaciendolo desde cero. Me he fijado bien en las coordenadas, asi que los unicos fallos es que el sello esta en diferente ángulo '''y '''el borde que lo rodea es mas grueso, pero espero los tomes como fallos insignificantes 'puesto que todo lo demás presenta una '''altísima calidad '''que aplasta al formato .jpeg 550px 175px|link= Usuario: Obliterador link= Usuario Discusión: Obliterador 19:08 14 oct 2012 (UTC) hola soy nuevo en la wiki la verdad que me encanto esta wiki soy dan de halo y espero colaborar mucho en esta wiki a i ya te mande solicitud por facebook eres amigo de alex wiseman "katarn343 o "prometeo343" Usuario problemático Bueno, qué tal Alonso? tenemos un user problemático, se llama Trick101010, la única manera de que compruebes si estoy en lo cierto es mirar la actividad reciente ya que yo no puedo sacar imágenes de mi pantalla, bueno, chao, hasta otra. PD: todo ésto ocurrió aquí y... sólo es para mantenerte informado. 7THJAVi (discusión) 15:19 30 oct 2012 (UTC) Hola Alonso. Este mensaje solo era para avisarte que este usuario (Kyon-kun27) acaba de poner detalles del final de Halo 4 en esta página, así que revertí la página y espero que pueda llegarle un bloqueo por eso. Saludos Juan Gabriel Simois (discusión) 19:09 3 nov 2012 (UTC) Hola Onii-chan xD thumbaqui la imagen que pediste para lo de PUD Sara 115 Discusión 18:50 5 nov 2012 (UTC) Por favor no te tires del barranco D: ya me suscribi xDDDD ntc Kike-poppy (discusión) 21:21 15 nov 2012 (UTC) Halo Zero Hola Alonso, ¿cómo anda todo por ahí? En fin, este mensaje consiste acerca de la página que ya habrás leído en el título del mensaje, o sea, Halo Zero. Este tema surgió esta última noche cuando Sangheilihereje y Guilty Spark 353 estaban revirtiéndose ediciones entre sí por Halo Zero, creada por Guilty Spark 343 poco antes. Hereje colocó en varias oportunidades la plantilla "Borrar" a la página, cosa que Guilty Spark revertía, y así sucesivamente. Me metí en este tema cuando intenté corregir faltas de ortografía y cosas por el estilo, y quedamos en que nadie más tocaría la página hasta que te planteara el tema. Sangheilihereje dice que, al no ser canon, debería borrarse (además de decir que tú ya la habías eliminado anteriormente), pero Guilty Spark y yo vemos esta página como útil, además de que está en halopedia.org (allí aclara que no es canon, pero aún así existe y por lo tanto debería quedarse). Bueno, ya que eres Administrador pensamos en que deberías ser el que decidiera esi Halo Zero debe borrarse (otra vez) o no. No tengo nada más que decir, así que: Saludos Juan Gabriel Simois (discusión) 18:51 18 nov 2012 (UTC) Hola Hey Alonso haz algo con Elloquendo. Hereje Mensajes 19:35 21 nov 2012 (UTC) ~~men que le paso al articulo de del dreadnought~~ Hi Alonso, soy yo (again) bueno, solo te venía a decir que este usuario Usuario:Medicantbias334000jkl hizo vandalismo. Poniendo cosas como ''Kelly y John tenían relaciones sexuales, etc. Hereje Mensajes 00:12 13 dic 2012 (UTC) Estimado Darkness Emo Skull: Vengo a informar el hecho de que el usuario 3I4ever3 ( http://es.halo.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario:3I4ever3) Solo pone tonterias en el chat o simplemete pone cosas que van en contra de gustos de usuarios usuarios (Arby) Garfielo Deje su mensje o insulto aqui 23:40 13 dic 2012 (UTC) saludos quisiera saber por que estas diciendo que yo soy un tal 0115 te informo que yo no soy el si no me crees preguntale a hereje el puede decirte la verdad mira por favor no ensucies mi nombre (Elloquendo (discusión) 01:19 18 dic 2012 (UTC)) No mothers There are many reasons but also there's not reason to hate you. A pesar de que eres un motherfucker, sigo esperando el momento en que tomes en cuenta alguna vez lo que digo. Soy como el cuchillo, que espera por años, hasta que decide apuñalar. Es algo para pensar, por eso creo que no entenderás esto. Tómalo como quieras, si encuentra el verdadero significado de este mensaje, hábleme. Sara 115 Discusión 21:59 24 dic 2012 (UTC) ¿? ¿y a qué viene eso? Sara 115 Discusión 19:01 29 dic 2012 (UTC) Propuesta Hola Alonso, bueno pues andaba en Halopedian y me metí a ver el perfil de un amigo, y vi que tenía un userbox donde decía que fue elegido el Halopedian del Mes. Recordé lo de Usuario Destacado y me puse a ver si había algún userbox y no encontré nada. Así que hice este (esta feo xD) para que lo utilizaran los usuarios que han sido los UD. Pues, dime que te parece, si te gusto o no, o si quieres cambiarle algo no hay problema. Y si no quieres que lo utilicen no hay problema. Hereje Mensajes 22:42 31 dic 2012 (UTC) Propuesta 2 Hola Alonso (de nuevo yo :P), bueno como has notado aquí hay artículos no-canónicos, como por ejemplo: Madre, Sistema Unicornio, SPARTAN-1337 o Cronkee. Estos artículos son oficiales (ya sabes, creados por 343 Industries pero no son canónicos). Así que te propongo que ha este tipo de artículos les pongamos una plantilla. Pues aquí hice una, y bueno a la plantilla le añadí la imagen de Mister Chief, un personaje no-canon bastante popular entre los fanáticos. Te lo repito (xD), esta plantilla es algo así como un borrador, puesto que le puedes cambiar, quitar o añadir otras cosas. Saludos. Hereje Mensajes 05:20 3 ene 2013 (UTC) Darkness, quería saber si me puedes reclutar como traductor para traducir del inglés al español alguna noticia o mensaje sin usar traductor de google solo pídelo , Contesta pronto, porfavor! Saludos. Traductor Disponible Darkness queda disponible?, la posición de traductor de esta Wikia no requiero mucho Traductor de Google y garantizo que será clara!!! escribe cuando puedas. Saludos! RICK-343 PhieRR0 06:59 22 ene 2013 (UTC)Rick-343 Phierro Saludos Guzttavo Gonzàlez Glzz (discusión) 20:06 10 mar 2013 (UTC) Una Introducción Me llamo Nick, y soy miembro del equipo del desarrollo de la comunidad hispanoparlante aquí en la oficina de Wikia en San Francisco. Quiero decirles a los admins que se ve magnífico el wiki que Uds. han creado y nos alegra ver todo el trabajo que han hecho Uds. Me encantaría ofrecerles mi ayuda para continuar ese crecimiento. Estoy dipuesto a ayudarles con la página principal, el adorno creativo del fondo, el contenido, y la organización en general del wiki. Si tienen cualquier pregunta o comentario, mándenme un mensaje. Estoy entusiasmado para ayudarles con su wiki. Hablamos pronto. Un saludo, Nick 21:17 25 mar 2013 (UTC) Hola demosk eres el mejor aqui pelucutus iniciandose en halopedia Demosk eres el mejor aqui pelucutus iniciandome en halopedia y en esto de las wikis ayuda en la fannon...conectate cuanto antes Hola Dark...oye te queria pedir un favor, mira vak me tiene mania y me quiero desaparecer de la fanon y te queria pedir que si porfavor me podrias borrar todas mi ediciones ya que como dije vak me odia sin razon aparente y el se quiere quedar con mi personaje de su saga pero yo me quiero ir y te queria pedir ayuda P.S. porfavor responde cuanto antes : ( Firma: Yuno Uchiha549 (discusión) 12:41 23 jun 2013 (UTC) Diferencia entre bandalismo y (si, lo admito) error de novato ¿Te acuerdas de ese mensage de hace tiempo (el año pasado) que me mandaste sobre el supuesto bandalismo que yo había cometido al crear la página "Finale"? Pues, esque era mi primera página y quería ver como quedaba con un texto de ejemplo, como previsualizacion, y ese texto habria sido reemplazado de immediato por informacion util, que trataba sobre esa canción que existe y no hay información en esta wiki todabia, si no me ubieras expulsado 3 dias, causa de mi desinterés de continuar mi actividad en esta wiki (Halopedia) (que puedo retomar). De todas maneras gracias por estar atentos al bandalismo de información. Espero que en el futuro nos llevemos bien. A2M (discusión) 13:29 13 jul 2013 (UTC)A2M hola soy nuevo y me pase por aqui para saludarte Karma2710 (discusión) 16:49 9 ene 2014 (UTC)Karma2710 ! Estoy aquí, ven al chat. [[User:comun17|'coмυη']] [[User talk:Comun17|'dιѕcυѕιóη']] 05:09 9 jun 2014 (UTC) Me tienes hoy hasta las 24:00 Mañana estaría de 3:00pm - 7:00pm [[User:comun17|'coмυη']] [[User talk:Comun17|'dιѕcυѕιóη']] 22:39 15 jun 2014 (UTC) feliz cumple jalonso Eod angel image:1.gif ''Deja un mensaje'' 04:46 9 jul 2014 (UTC) Tour guiado sobre shooters Hola Darkness. Debido al estreno de Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare, próximamente publicaremos un tour guiado sobre los videojuegos shooter. Para ello, necesitamos de la colaboración de jugadores expertos que puedan darnos su opinión sobre el género, así que me preguntaba si tú, u otro de los usuarios de esta comunidad, estaríais interesados en participar en el mismo. Si necesitas más información acerca de los tours o la participación de los expertos, puedes echarle un ojo a éste sobre los sandbox de acción-aventura que hice hace un tiempo. --[[User:CuBaN VeRcEttI|'CuBaN VeRcEttI']] [[User Talk:CuBaN VeRcEttI|''(Contacta)]] 16:11 3 nov 2014 (UTC) :Hola Darkness. ¿Tienes novedades acerca del tour? Tenía pensando crear un tema en el foro y destacarlo, para que tuviera más repercusión dentro de la comunidad, pero antes prefiero preguntarte a ti personalmente. --[[User:CuBaN VeRcEttI|'CuBaN VeRcEttI']] [[User Talk:CuBaN VeRcEttI|(Contacta)'']] 09:11 5 nov 2014 (UTC) App comunitaria Hola Darkness Emo Skull, ¿Sabías que casi la mitad de las visitas a Wikia son realizadas desde teléfonos inteligentes? Para dar soporte al tráfico móvil que estamos recibiendo, Wikia ha creado aplicaciones para iOS y Android que se enfocan solo en comunidades individuales. Estamos felices de poder informarte que tu comunidad ha sido seleccionada para recibir una aplicación comunitaria. Esto significa que la comunidad tendrá una aplicación exclusiva que tanto tú como los administradores y los usuarios podrán mantener y editar. Por favor revisad esta página de ayuda que explica cómo y dónde administrar el contenido de la aplicación comunitaria, así como formas de promover la aplicación comunitaria en la misma comunidad. Si tienes alguna pregunta acerca de la aplicación comunitaria, cómo manejar el contenido o cómo promoverla, por favor envíanos un mensaje a través de Especial:Contactar. ¡Muchas gracias por tener una excelente comunidad! PD: ¿Por qué no activáis los muros de mensajes?--Bola (discusión) http://comunidad.wikia.com/extensions/wikia/StaffSig/images/WikiaStaff.png Staff 11:41 23 dic 2014 (UTC) Hola ¿puedes ayudarme con algo? vi tu logo de halopedia y te quedo bien, asi que como veo que eres bueno con esto ¿me podrias ayudar a hacer mi logo de mi wiki? se llama hellspawn Hola, veo que en muchas paginas hay muchos errores ortográficos y gramaticales, ¿hay algo que se pueda hacer para remediar o disminuir esto? --Cris-doztta (discusión) 08:48 14 mar 2015 (UTC) Comenzamos. Hola Alonso, espero que en este mes puedas demostrar de lo que eres capaz (nuevamente). Por cierto, ¿en qué horario estás disponible para hablar, sino es aquí tal vez por Messenger? Saludos. Hereje Mensajes 01:59 25 jun 2015 (UTC) Feliz cumpleaños. Que la pase bien, Adiso. Sara 115 Discusión 10:35 8 jul 2015 (UTC) lel La pasé bien y sin su ayuda, igual gracias :v Sara 115 Discusión 13:42 11 jul 2015 (UTC) Un saludo alonso han pasado 4 años y no no me refiero a los acontecimientos de halo 4 debo preguntarte algo ti y a alex quisqs ya sepan ue es si siguen con vida espero respondan este mensaje de cierto un saludo años antiguos usarios de halopedia -- 17:40 30 sep 2015 (UTC)